


Another way

by Maria1980



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Children, F/M, Love, Marriage, Regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26564509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria1980/pseuds/Maria1980
Summary: Story summary:Charles is lying in bed, listening to his lightly snoring wife and his mind wonders about going another way in his/their lives...Because of the topic and some expressions, that I intend to use, the story is rated strong T. Hope you will like it...Legal note: Don't own Charles or Elsie, but they just won't leave me in peace ;-)
Relationships: Charles Carson/Elsie Hughes
Kudos: 4





	Another way

When Charles woke from his blissful, afternoon slumber, the first sound that he heard, was a light snoring, coming from Elsie's side of bed. He gently shifted, being careful not to wake her and he looked at the beauty picture that was displayed in front of his eyes...Deeply sleeping Elsie, was as appealing to him, as awaken Elsie..Their bodies were naked and tangled together, ever since last night, when they made love, after he returned from the short London trip, that he has taken, for the request of Lady Mary, who had some important business to attend there, so she took her whole family-her husband, both of her kids and she persuaded Charles to accopmany them and look after Barrow. Even though Barrow was the butler for almost six months, Lady Mary still didn't trust him enough and whenever she was planning some important occasions, she always asked Charles to join them. Of course he gladly accepted all of those proposals, as he was missing his duties tremendously...He got used to being retired by now, but it was a good thing for him, to feel like a butler of Downton Abbey again, from time to time...

Even though he missed his position, there was a greater miss in him, whenever he left the cottage for more than few days..A miss for his beloved wife-Elsie....He wondered how it was possible, that they were only married a little over one year, but he could no longer imagine spending even few days without her...When he was in London, he performed his duties perfectly, as he always did, but other than that, he felt like a robot, who was indiferent for everything else that surrounded him...He didn't like to get up in the morning, knowing that he will spent another day without Elsie, he didn't like to eat, being used to a lovely meals, that they had together in the cottage. Evenings were torture for him, because he was not enjoying his glass of wine and he hated sleeping alone. He had troubles with falling asleep and when he did, he woke up few times during the night and reached to find Elsie in an empty bed...

Apart from the contentment from helping Lady Mary, he really hated those trips..When he got back yesterday, in the evening, he found his wife waiting for him, with a delicious dinner and clearly craving for his presence...It wasn't long after the dinner, when they were already upstairs, in their bedroom, making love with a vigor, that still caught him by surprise..He waited long time in his life for love, passion and sex, but when he finally got it all, it still never ceased to amaze him, that they were both so eager to have those sweet moments together...They settled yesterday, that this day, they will spent all alone, in bed, cuddling and enjoying each other, as much as they could..Their kept their word and ever since the early morning, they stayed in bed, talking kissing, cuddling, making just a short breaks for meals...After lunch, they decided to take a nap and now, Charles woke up from one, to find his wife's body tangled into his own...

They were both lying on their sides...One of Elsie's legs were situated between his own..Her left hand landed on his stomach and her right was touching his chest...Her head with loose hair, was very close to his arm...He couldn't help it and he kissed the crown of her hair softly, inhaling that sweet lemon scent...She was so sweet and loving....Those days spent without her, were simply awful and Charles was so happy, that he could have been with her all day, just with her. They didn't need anybody else's company...

Since Elsie was still in a state of a deep sleep, Charles used this time, to enjoy the sight of Elsie's enticing body...He loved watching her...All of her...He thanked God, that they both passed the faze, from the beginning of their marriage, when they were so embarassed with each other's naked bodies, that they were only doing it with the lights off, as Mrs Patmore once sugested to Elsie, trying to ease her doubts, about the intimate side of her future marriage. Elsie told the story to Charles, not on the beginning, but later on, when the embarassement was over and they both had a good laugh about the situation...

Fortunately for them, they had no inhibitions now...On the contrary..On summer, warm nights, like the last one, they often slept naked, feeling absolutely relaxed and secure, about the total acceptance of their bodies flaws...Elsie was the one, for whom it was difficult to overcome those fears...She was convinced, that her body couldn't be really exciting to her husband, but he swiflty erased all those doubts...Cheerishing literally every little inch of her and repeating her over and over again, with a quiet whispers, in the middle of their hot nights, how much she really excited him....Finally, she believed him...Love and desire, that he had in his eyes, everytime he looked at her, has managed to convince her, that he was not lying, saying how much he wanted her and how her body was extremely attractive to him...  
Looking at her naked form, he suddenly recalled, what he was thinking about in London...Looking at Lady Mary's happy family and frolicking children...His heart clenched a bit, when he looked at this wonderful family..Just the same as it did thirty years ago, when Lady Mary and her sisters were babies...Charles was normally not the man who would regret his life decisions...Most of the time..But there was always one thing, that made him want to consider Elsie's words ,from 1912, when she asked him about going another way...

What would have happened if they did??? If he decided twenty years early, to give up service, to stop living the Crawley's life and live with his own life..He could have done this...He was a hard working man and he would have easily find a job somewhere else, outside service...He knew it wouldn't be a problem...It was not like he didn't have a right woman, with who he could fulfill those dreams...Because he had...Ever since the day, that Elsie came into the house, he knew that she was the only one, who he wanted as a mother of his children...She was so young and beautiful back then..She was still beautiful..But biology was inexorable...However they would both wanted it now, it was impossible to have children at such old age...Yes, Charles certainly didn't regret many things in his life, but he regretted not being a father..Not having children with Elsie...Many children...If they were young now, Charles was more than sure, that he would want to have at least four of them with her...Of course if she would want that too...He might think, that the man is the head of the house, but he was never a man, who would impose something to his wife...

He kissed her hair once more and his eyes were sliding on her body, wondering how would it look like if she would be fertilized by him...He imagined the delightful heaviness of her breasts, while she would be preganant...Elsie's breast were still round and full and they were still the object of his never ending adoration, during their passionate nights, but how wonderful it would be, to see her round breasts, getting bigger and bigger each month, preparing Elsie for a responsibility of breast feeding their child... He looked at her stomach, still flat for her age, with unimaginably soft skin, that he liked to kiss over and over again, circling her belly button with his tongue and he wondered, how would it look like, if she would carry their child...The fruit of their love...He imagined holding his hand on her belly, touching it reverently and observing, together with her, how it's growing and developing with each passing month...He was thinking, how marvelous it would be, to kiss it, letting Elsie and their unborn baby know how very loved it was, since the beginning...How he would protect her through all the nine months of pregnancy, feeding her well and making sure that there was no harm for her or the baby...

His sight went lower and he looked at her most intimate place, wondering, if she would hurt a lot during labor, if she would cursed him for a pain, that she would have to go through, to deliver their little miracle safely into this world...His favorite place on the map of her body, was never meant to know that kind of pain...It was destined only as her and his source of pleasure, when they made love and slowly, but effectively, discovered different ways of giving and receiving this pleasure...  
His serious musings, were suddenly interrupted, as Elsie started to wake up from her slumber...She straightened herself up and as she saw her beloved husband's face, so close, full of love, but also a kind of deep sadness, she decided to get rid of all his worries, with the best way that she has known...She started to plant small, sweet kisses on his chest, a little above his heart and she gradually reached to his lips and they've exchanged a very soft, full of love kiss...

“My little sweetheart has finally woken up, from her blissful, snoring sleep..”

“I was not snoring!”

“Oh yes, you were...Very much, but I don't mind...I even missed your snoring at London...”

“Oh, that is touching....I've missed yours too Charlie...”

They both laughed and Elsie kissed Charles again...

“Why were you so sad when I woke up? It seemed like you were thinking about some depressing things..”

“Well maybe not exactly depressing, but...I was actually thinking about going another way...Do you remember this conversation, that we had in 1912?”

“Of course...I was the one who started it..But what's brought this on?”

“When I was in London, I thought about life choices..About our lives..Mine..Yours...”

“I'm not sure where you are getting with it Charlie...”

“I was thinking about children Elsie..How we...How we missed our chance to have them and it's all my fault...If I had decided to leave the service, thirty years ago, we could still have them...We could have been parents...We could have been married and love each other so much longer...If only...”

“Sh...Charlie....”-Elsie put her hand on his mouth, trying to stop his regrets....”Is there really a point of bringing that up now Charlie? There is something that we can't change anymore..”

“I know....But I want you to know one thing....I always wanted to have children with you...Always...Ever since the day I met you, I knew that you would be the only woman, who could be a mother of my children...”

“Charlie....My love...It was the same with me...You were always the one, that I wanted to start a family with...But we chose a different path in life...”

“I've made that choice...If I weren't so devoted to the Crawley's and if I didn't spent my life, living their life, we could have been so long together...All our lives...I could have loved you so much longer...Right now, we could have been encircled by a cluster of children and grandchildren...”

“A cluster?! How many children did you want to have?!”

“At least four...Two boys and two girls...They would have been perfect Elsie...A perfect combination of their mother's beauty and their father's good sense..”

“They would be like that...But because we missed that chance, we have to enjoy what we have now... And we have so much....We are both healthy, we have a lovely cottage and we are not lacking of anything...What's most important, we love each other so much...Just think Charlie...We are waking everyday, knowing that our most beloved person is near...That we can count on helping each other and supporting each other, in all life sutuations...Don't you just find that wonderful?”

“Of course I do Els...”

“Besides, having children means not only pleasurable moments...But also a lot of painful consequences and a lot of responsibility..Mostly for women...And the way we have now...Just think...We made love and this is something only for us...For our pleasure..The most beautiful way of expressing our love...Don't you think so darling?..”-Elsie asked seductively, moving her little hand along Charles's naked body...Causing a growl of satisfaction coming from him, especially in the moment, when she touched his manhood, closing her hand around it...He sighed deeply, feeling his wife's delicate touch...She knew precisely how to make him happy...

“I wholeheartedly agree with my dearest wife...There isn't anything more beautiful, than the way we express our love and I think it's a hight time to express it again...”

**Author's Note:**

> That's all for today...I told you it is just going to be a little fluff...I always thought that they both regretted not having children...Although in my story Charles is the one who says that openly and Elsie is the one who is trying to avoid regrets..They are like perfect parents material...Anyway, I believe I approached this topic unconventionally...At least I hope, I did...Sorry for any mistakes and please let me know what you think...See you after a long break, I hope...


End file.
